At present, thermal-insulation materials in the construction market in China mainly include conventional polymer inflammable thermal-insulation materials such as EPS boards, XPS boards and so on, while there are many potential risks in using such thermal-insulation materials, for example, a low fire-proof level, a short service life, poor capability of resisting wind pressure, cracks on wall surfaces, hollowing, peeling-off, and other defects. In recent years, too many extraordinarily serious fire accidents took place due to the low fire-proof level of the thermal-insulation materials. Therefore, the thermal-insulation materials fail to meet the requirements of modern people's pursuit for safety, greenness, environmental friendliness, non-toxicity, and low VOC.
A fire-proof thermal-insulation board of B02 autoclaved aerated lightweight concrete is featured by having an A1 fire-proof level, a relatively low volume weight and a relatively low coefficient of thermal conductivity. As a new green material for walls, advantages of products thereof are quite remarkable with the development of green buildings.
However, there are following difficulties in manufacturing products of the fire-proof thermal-insulation board of the B02 autoclaved aerated lightweight concrete:                firstly, the fire-proof thermal-insulation board of the B02 autoclaved aerated lightweight concrete: has quite high requirements to raw materials, and a complex mix proportion of the product;        secondly, the manufacturing stability of the fire-proof thermal-insulation board of the B02 autoclaved aerated lightweight concrete: is relatively poor, and requirements to control over various process steps in the manufacturing process are relatively high;        thirdly, the fire-proof thermal-insulation board of the B02 autoclaved aerated lightweight concrete: belongs to brittle inorganic nonmetallic materials with relatively low strength, and has relatively high requirements to manufacturing, transportation, construction, and so on.        